1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor fabrication, and in particular, to a high voltage (HV) semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as demand for high voltage devices increase, there have been an increasing interest in research for high voltage metal oxide semiconductor field transistors (HV MOSFET) applied in high voltage devices.
Among the various types of high voltage metal oxide semiconductor field transistors, a double-diffused structure is often used at a source and drain of a high voltage metal oxide semiconductor field transistor. With such as double-diffused structure, the high voltage metal oxide semiconductor field transistor can sustain a higher breakdown voltage. A metal oxide semiconductor field transistor with a double-diffused structure may function as a high voltage device having a high operating voltage of about, for example, 10-30V.
However, with the trend for size reduction in semiconductor fabrication, a critical size of a high voltage device is also needed to be further reduced. Thus, a reliable high voltage semiconductor device with the double-diffused structure having a further reduced size is also needed to meet the needs and trends in the size reduction of high voltage devices.